1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet and, more particularly, to a connecting structure of a faucet body and a control valve that has a variable aesthetics appearance and is manufactured at a low cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional faucet is integrally formed from bronze material, but its internal waterway is so curved to cause poor quality, complicated manufacture, high production cost, defective products, heavy weight, and environmental pollution in a bronze casting process. To improve such defects, a faucet body and an outlet pipe are separately made, so that they are connected together after a copper bar is drilled and turned. However, such an improvement has an expensive manufacture cost and a troublesome working process. In addition, a shape of the faucet body is limited, such as a circular or a square shape.
Besides, some faucet bodies and output pipes are made of brass material. However, these faucet bodies are circular without changing their shapes, and their thicknesses are so thin that the faucet bodies are coupled with the output pipes by using inner tubes and outer tubes, thus having a high assembly cost. Furthermore, if the inner tubes cannot match with the outer tubes well, the inner tubes cannot be inserted into the outer tubes, or the inner tubes cannot contact with internal walls of the outer tubes, thus having an insecure assembly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.